Parenthood
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: I thought about how everything had gone by so quickly. Fresh out of high school I find out Brett knocked me up, and I knew he wasn't gonna leave me to raise the kid alone, so we got married. A lot can happen at 19. Brett/Lucy


I lay in bed with my husband, my head was in the crook of his neck and his arms were tight around me. Everything was good and calm, that was until the sound of a screaming child woke us both up.

Dammit.

I turned over to my other side, so I was facing away from him. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the harsh wails and fall back to sleep.

"Luce, you kid is crying, you wanna go shut it up?" Brett asked tiredly, as he pulled a pillow over his head.

"Went last time," I mumbled almost inaudibly, "your turn."

"Lucy, I don't wanna get up-"

"_Brett_." I snarled. It's late, I'm tired, and I'm not getting up. And if he thinks he's gonna sit here and argue with me, I am so not doin that shit. Like legit, he won't see me naked for weeks.

"Alright, alright. Jesus Christ." He muttered, getting off the bed and walking out of the room. By now, the baby's cries were hushed, but if she didn't fall asleep soon they would start up again.

I thought about how everything had gone by so quickly. Fresh out of high school I find out Brett knocked me up, and I knew he wasn't gonna leave me to raise the kid alone, so we got married.

It was an intensely scary thing to comprehend at nineteen, but now a little over a year later, it makes sense.

And I like it. I love knowing Brett isn't gonna leave, and despite other people's beliefs I love being a mom.

I do have a heart, it's just doesn't always come off that way.

I'm right about to fall back to sleep, when I realize it's been like a half hour, the baby is longer crying, but Brett isn't back yet.

What the hell?

If it wasn't for the fact that I really wanted some sex right now, I would have never gotten up. But I did indeed want a piece of ass, so I hauled myself out of bed and stumbled my way down the hall to my daughter's room.

I walk in to find my daughter asleep and in her crib, and Brett standing over the crib watching her, with his back to me.

It was rare that I ever see Brett doing something that shows his emotions, let alone a sappy emotion, so I am definitely holding this against him later.

I walked up behind him and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his shoulder and rested my head on his upper back, while he placed his arms on mine.

After few moments after our rare romantic moment, he pulled my hands off of him and slowly turned me until I was in his arms and we were parallel to the crib. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and smiled a small smile as I looked at our baby.

She was tiny, still only a few months old. She definitely had my hair; her little head was already covered in think dark curls.

We were definitely not expecting her and she came way earlier than we planned, but she was perfect. Everything we could have asked for in our lifetime.

I turned my head so I was facing Brett, and I started kissing his collarbone. My lips trailed up his neck to just below his ear, where I bit own hard, smirking into the kiss when I heard Brett moan in response. I started sucking and licking the same spot, having every intention of leaving a hickey.

He placed his hands on the side of my face and pulled my lips up to his. Our lips moved in unison, the kiss full of passion and love. His tongue trailed across my bottom lip, begging for entry. I granted him it, and our tongues fought for dominance.

Before it got too intense, I pulled away, remembering we were still in the nursery. He kissed my forehead and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"C'mon," he whispered, pulling back. He grabbed my hand and we walked back down the hall into our room.

We both collapsed on the bed, he pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest.

After a few minutes of silence I spoke up, asking him something that had been on my mind for a while. "Brett, are you happy?" I whispered, praying to God he said yes.

"Lucy it's three thirty in the morning and I'm not asleep or having sex, why would I be happy?" he asked groggily, his lips brushing my hair.

"You know what I mean. Like in general, are you happy with what you're doing with your life?" I asked, biting my lip, a nervous habit I picked up from Molly.

"What's this about, Luce?" he asked, pulling back so he could look me in the eye. Damn him, he has to see through everything I say.

"Nothing, just wondering if you were happy or not." I answered, before looking away and adding even quieter. "Happy with me."

"Lucy I get to spend every day with you and our beautiful daughter or course I'm happy." He kissed the top of my head, before giving me a peck on the lips. "I love you, baby."

I smiled and I swear to god I think my face is turning red, how the hell does he do that to me?

"Now, can I go to sleep?" he asked, adding a yawn at the end to emphasize his fatigue.

"Nope." I smirked, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

**A/N: well there you go, another Brett and Lucy oneshot.**

**Please review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
